dragonologyfandomcom-20200213-history
Dark Dragonologists
Dark Dragonologists are the evil and unscrupulous individuals that perpetrate cruelty to dragons in the aim of vengeance, power or worst profit. Their actions may take many forms from the simple stealing of eggs to the creation of cataclysmic biological weapons that eradicate all dragon species. Aims Aims vary: *Some, like Ignatius Crook, intend to steal and wield a powerful Dragonological artifact. *Crook was also angry with the S.A.S.D., as he felt that he had been passed over in favour of Dr. Drake and his "Dragon science". *Others, like Alexandra Gorynytchka, have suffered personal loss due to dragons and wish to subjugate or destroy Dragonkind. *Still others, such as Faust, claim to do it for science but are in fact being manipulated by malign forces. In Faust's case, he was possibly controlled by a Vampire named Mephisto who also created Christopher Marlowe. *The lowest are purely motivated by money, capturing and selling dragon chicks. Subordinates Given the nature of their profession, they are often alone or in pairs (each thinking that they will overpower the other after the treasure is claimed). However, they typically employ hypnotised servants (possibly Ghouls in some cases) and Tunguska Dragons, famed for their strength and stupidity. They may also corrupt different species. Known Dark Dragonologists The Dragonsbane Knights: Time Immemorial The Dragonsbane Knights were a mysterious organisation of dark dragonologists. Thought to have been eradicated for many centuries, until they returned to kidnap the dragon chick Torcher, who was recovered by Dr. Ernest Drake. George Of Cappadocia: IIIrd Century, A.D. George Of Cappadocia was a dragonslayer, who became confused with a Christian saint. do not wish to mention why this was, but it is in the book Drake's comprehensive compendium of dragonology. The dragon George of Cappadocia slew wasn't evil, just hungry. The people of Libya, were the dragon lived, had become rich, and their large flocks grazed on land that was once the habitat of the dragon's natural prey. So it was not surprising that, having eaten all their sheep, the hungry dragon resorted to eating the townsfolk. Beowulf: VI Century A.D. The famous Danish king was forced to become a dragonslayer to combat a furious dragon roused by the theft of a cup from his hoard. Beowulf decided to face it alone to save his subjects, he would have failed if not for his faithful servant, Wiglaf, stabbed the dragon allowing Beowulf to dispatch it although he was mortally wounded himself. Phineas Feek: IIXX A.D. Phineas Feek ran a fair in Tucumcary, USA in which many extrordinary animals were forced to perform against their will, including a european dragon that was forced to fly through a flaming hoop. Any dragnologist would have been horrified to see the things Feek did in the name of entertainment. A team of american dragonologists waited for night fall where upon they snuck into the animal housing and freed the creatures. However, the dragon was so used to performing for Feek that it had forgotten how to hunt, and breathe fire, and they had to train it. Shortly afterwards it was released and, after a short "reunion" with Feek, it flew away to begin its new life in the mountains. Ignatius Crook: IIXX A.D. Igantius Crook was the son of Ebenezer Crook and argued that he should be the next dragon master offering a traditional magical view of dragons. When he was passed over in favor of Dr. Drake. he became increasingly angry and attempted to kill him and take the title of Dragon Master. Although the plot failed, Ignatius was also involved in a regretably sucessful atempted to wipe out the Indian Naga. Alexandra Gorynytchka: IIXX A.D. Alexandra Gorynytchka was a Siberian dark dragonologist whose family were killed by a dragon attack. After the tragedy, she resolved to conquer all dragons through a bio-engineered plague. Ultimately, Dr. Drake thwarted her evil plans, although she was able to escape. She is known to have been a breeder of the European Dragon subspecies known as the Tunguska Dragon. Faust: IIXX A.D. Although Faust claimed to be a scientist he was being manipulated by a vampire called Mephisto. Dragonology: Pocket Adventures: IIXX A.D. In The Iceland Wyrm, a pair of them tried to steal the eggs of a Frost Dragon but were frozen by the angry mother. The Dragon Star featured two more who tried to steal the Dragon Star (a gem which can detect evil) from a European Dragon while The Winged Serpant contained yet another pairing along with a charmed Wyvern who attempted to steal the gold of El Dorado. Category:Dragonology